Remember Me
by Weissangel24
Summary: After Libra's destruction, the Pilots are faced with an even greater threat; a personal attack that will destroy them and everything they've fought for. While some seem resigned to their fate, one is determined to fight it with everything he's got. Will he survive long enough to rescue his friends? or is he doomed to meet the same end? 1x2, 3x4
1. Chapter 1

_What would you do…_

_What would you do, if you were told that your entire existence up until this point was about to be erased from your memory?_

_That all your personal accomplishments, precious moments with friends and family,_

_love, hate, sorrow, death, sins and nightmares would no longer be apart of you._

_That a new identity, a new past, a new set of memories_

_-FALSE Memories-_

_would be implanted in place of the missing ones?_

_What if you weren't given a choice?_

_This was going to be done to you, _

_and there was nothing you could do about it?_

_What if you like who you are- _

_The good and the bad?_

_What then?_

::Remember Me::

By

Weissangel24

05/31/09

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. I'm receiving no monetary compensation for writing this. I do this merely for stress relief and perverse fun.

This fic is inspired by a 3-part Doujinshi called: "Remember" by Sakura Date.

(Which I obviously don't own either)

Warnings: LOTS of ANGST! Violence, Romance, Possible Citrus um… I don't really know where this is going at the moment, so let's just give it a M rating just to be safe ^_~

A/N: I started writing this Feb. of '08, but put it on hold because I was trying to finish COOP first. That didn't quite work, so here is the new fic. I honestly can't guarantee the rate of updates (I've got work, college and my family), but I can guarantee the more reviews I get the faster I'll be encouraged to write more.

As always, comments and criticisms are welcomed, just be nice about them.

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

And as always, I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap.

Enjoy

Weissangel24

::Remember Me::

**Prologue**

::Remember Me::

/"The final sentencing of the notorious Gundam Pilots was scheduled to take place this afternoon behind closed doors." A woman reported in front of the court house, "These Pilots, rumored to be mere teenagers, are facing charges of Terrorism with deadly force, mass murder, crimes against humanity, impersonating law officials as well as military personal, and driving without a valid license. A great controversy has arisen about what should happen to these young men. Many demand justice for the dead while others declare them heroes and feel they should be honored for their heroic sacrifices. The Pilots are currently being held under house arrest in one of the many Winner Estates, here on L1. In related news, Millardo Peacecraft, aka Zechs Marquis, will be tried by a military court next week…"/

"Turn it off, Q." Duo glared at the offending machine as he agitatedly messed with the end of his braid. The pilots had already been informed of the court's decision, and now were waiting to surrender for sentencing. "I don't want to hear about it any more than I gotta."

The blonde nodded as he pressed the buttons on the remote, effectively silencing the screen. "This is so wrong." The empath whispered, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. "So very wrong…"

"It'll be over soon." Trowa pointed out. "And then we'll never have to think about it again."

"You say that as if it doesn't bother you." Quatre whispered, his eyes filled with anguish.

"I figure I can't be bothered by what I don't remember."

The blonde's lower lip trembled, "A-Aren't there _any_ memories that you treasure?"

The banged teen shrugged nonchalantly. "I've lived without memories before. At least this time, they'll give me something to fill the empty hole."

"I-I don't believe you… You're willing to lose yourself? You're willing to cease being who you are!?" The empath shook his head, his hand clenched over his heart. "_YOU_ of all people should realize just how precious our memories are!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. There were tears in his eyes as his body trembled with the force of his convictions, "Trowa! To give into what these sadistic bastards want is wrong! We're going to loose ourselves! DOESN'T THAT MEAN _ANYTHING_ TO YOU!?"

"I have nothing to lose, Quatre." The banged boy replied, not looking at the increasingly upset teen. "My name is not my own. I have no childhood. I have no family. The memories of blood and death are something I certainly could live without."

"What about the other pilots? What about me?" Azure eyes whispered. "Are we not family?"

"I'm not going to argue over this." Trowa glared, "It's not like we have a choice. They'll force us to comply. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of fighting. If this is what ends it, then so be it."

Quatre shook his head, as his tears fell. With a shuddering breath, the smaller teen fled the room.

"That was harsh, man." Duo scolded. "You know how sensitive he can be."

"It will hurt less, if he hates me." Trowa responded, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood and left the room.

"Hurt WHO less, Trowa? Q? Or yourself?" The braided boy sighed, as he twisted his braid.

::Remember Me::

"They can't do this to us!" Quatre screamed, throwing a vase against the wall; not finding any satisfaction from it shattering, he started throwing whatever he could get his hands on. "Who gave them the authority to steal from us while raping our minds!? They're going to erase all my accomplishments! The lessons I painfully learned! Father and Iria's dying words! The memories I had growing up! My mother's violin! Rashid, Auda, Abdul! Hiiro- Fei- Trowa- Sandrock- YOU!"

The braided boy sighed as he watched the thin boy fall to his knees as he cried so hard that he couldn't breathe; he clutched a picture frame tightly to his chest. Closing the door behind him, Duo knelt by the other pilot and pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's not just what I'll forget, Duo!" The smaller teen wept in the comfort of his best friend's embrace. "It's who I'll become… I-I overheard my sisters! They want to make me completely dedicated to the company, obedient and controllable! They're going to make sure that I'm programmed STRAIGHT! Th-they want to make sure that I'll s-sire a-an heir! Th-they've already picked out my wife! The WEDDING is scheduled for NEXT WEEK! THEY'RE NOT JUST GIVING ME A NEW SET OF MEMORIES! THEY'RE CHANGING WHO I AM! I'll never see Trowa again- And if by some chance our paths cross-I won't know him! I won't love him! I've already lost him once! I can't stand the thought of losing him again! Allah, Allah, Allah! I'd rather die!"

"They have a wife picked out!?" The violet-eyed boy gasped astonished, "Who do they think you are!?"

"DUO! That's the point!" Quatre wailed, "They're making me into who THEY want! I WON'T BE ME ANYMORE!"

Violet eyes watched his miserable friend for a moment, "Ya know…" He swallowed. "You are a strategist…"

Splotchy-reddened blue orbs lifted to meet his brother's gaze.

Duo offered a half-hearted smirk. "Surely you could come up with some kind of escape?"

"We always could come up with the best laid plans…" The empath replied cautiously.

"Not this time, Q-Tip." Zero-Two declined.

"Why!?" Quatre shook his head, "We always watch each other's back!"

Duo avoided his partner's disbelieving stare, "F-Father Maxwell, Sister Helen… Solo… I p-promised I'd never forget them or what happened to them… I promised vengeance- With Deathscythe, I accomplished that…"

"It's okay to forget them now?" The blonde's heart ached.

The braided teen's sadness was tangible, "No, of course not…" He glanced at the forgotten picture in Quatre's hands, the blonde's next victim in his tantrum, and reached out to trace the image of pilot Zero-One. His voice choked when he continued, "I-It's just… Hiiro will go along this no matter what because he can't say 'No' to a fucking order! I-I-I can't… live..."

"Without him." Quatre finished, understanding his friend completely.

"You don't need anyone to watch your back…" Duo flashed the smaller teen a smirk. "Besides… The government might give up a search if just one of us disappeared from radar… but if two of us went missing?"

"We'd be hunted for the rest of our lives." Quatre realized.

"I'll help you get out." Duo promised, "But after that, you're on your own. Change your name, change your appearance and disappear… Don't forget us or what we accomplished."

"I won't, Duo. I swear it." Zero-Four vowed taking the braided boy's hand in his own, "Thank you for understanding."

"Understanding goes both ways, Cat… Now let's see what we can come up with, huh?"

::Remember Me::

Wu Fei frowned as he stared out the window; his thoughts milling around his head. He had heard what Winner and Maxwell were planning, and while he'd never squeal on his comrades, he couldn't help but think what a fool's errand it was.

His own heart burned with his reluctance to follow the court's ruling. He was the last member of his clan. If he didn't remember their names and faces, then L5- His home- would be reduced to a tragic event during the war and its victims would just become a statistic, another number.

He turned from the window as tears brimmed behind his eyelids.

If he didn't feel like it would shame his ancestors, he would ask Quatre if he could join his escape attempt- no matter how doomed to failure it was. At least he could have tried.

A subtle knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. Squaring his shoulders and wiping away the watery evidence of his weakness, Wu Fei opened the door. "Winner."

"You didn't come down for dinner…" Quatre stated quietly, his eyes scanning Zero-Five's face as if he were committing it to memory.

Chang's heart lurched as he realized that's exactly what the blonde was doing. "Come in for a moment." He said, opening the door wider to admit the smaller teen. He shut the door once the boy entered the room. "Quatre, I know what you and Duo have planned."

The blonde blanched as his pulse began to race. "F-Fei! I-I-I- I mean W-We…"

The Asian held up his hand, stalling the flustered teen. "I'm not going to stop you, nor am I going to rat you out… I just…" Here the proud warrior sighed. "I just wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Anything." Quatre whispered.

Wu Fei went to the candlelit shrine that commemorated those he lost and reverently bowed before it before opening the little doors in the back of it. Taking out a small item, he held it to his chest as he turned to face his friend. Silently, he took the boy's thin hand, marveling at the calluses on it, as he placed a key into it and wrapped the musician's fingers around it. "This key is to a safe-deposit box on earth." He sniffled as his emotions began to consume him, despite his best efforts. "Inside is the last census taken of L5… as well as photos of my family… and bank books that detail the wealth of the Chang Clan…"

Quatre numbly stared at his comrade, no his friend. "Fei…"

"It's yours… to start your new life with." Wu Fei reached out and wiped a tear that traced down the blonde's cheek. "Please, just make sure my people are not forgotten."

"You could remember them yourself!" Quatre exclaimed in a stage whisper.

"No." Zero-Five shook his head, "Maxwell was right. The government will never give up if more than one of us attempts to escape our fate… You have the most to lose and you have the strength to make it. You need this chance."

"Fei…"

"Go. You need to rest so you're ready when the time comes."

::Remember Me::

Hiiro flopped on his bed, rotating the discharged, blood-coated bullet between two fingers. The bullet held special meaning for him and had become a lucky charm of sorts. He had carried it on him for every single mission he completed since meeting Duo… it was from the wound in his thigh… The wound that Shinigami had given him while trying to save Relena the first time they met.

Too bad Zero-Two hadn't just let him shoot Relena. The girl had been a menace since then, and was the main reason their lives were topsy-turvy now. It was her brilliant idea to have their memories erased and reprogrammed in order to rehabilitate them into functioning citizens.

Hiiro glared at the bullet before rolling off his bed and going to the door. Opening it, he shouted for Zero-Four.

::Remember Me::

Quatre was carefully packing his backpack with items that would help him survive once he escaped. Civilian clothes, some cash, a baseball cap, a map of the area, three liters of water and enough MRE's to last a week if he ate sparingly, a med kit, several fake IDs and a pair of curved knives that Rashid had fashioned from spare Gundanium. His fingers traced the blades reverently; they were all he had left of Sandrock. He placed them to the side and carefully slipped a photograph of the five pilots sitting on Wing's foot in between the layers of his clothes for safe keeping.

The door opened silently admitting a stealthy shadow. "Here, Q." Duo breathed, handing the other boy some folded clothes. "The best sneak-clothes available." He pulled out another blade from behind his back and lay it on top of the threads, "You can never be too-well armed when you're alone on the streets." He reached into his braid and removed his lock pick set. "You'll never know when they might be needed… and after tomorrow… I won't remember how to use them." He sighed, shaking his head as he tried not to dwell on depressing thoughts. "Quatre, I want you to have this…" Duo reached back, removing a chain from around his neck and securing it around the blonde's. "It was a gift from Father Maxwell… the first gift I can ever remember receiving… Keep it safe for me?"

"Always." The empath swallowed, fingering the metallic chain and the gold cross that hung from it. "Gundanium?"

"The original gold chain I had, broke on a mission." Duo smirked ruefully. "Howard made the replacement chain from Deathscythe's spare parts."

"May I add something else to the chain?" Quatre wondered, fingering Wu Fei's key in his pocket.

"It's yours now." The braided boy shrugged, "Do what you want with it."

The blonde carefully undid the clasp and added the key. Replacing the chain around his neck, the empath wrapped his friend in a comforting hug. "It's not too late to come with me."

"Yeah, Q, it is."

They both jumped when Hiiro's voice bellowed through the hall.

"He knows!" Quatre gasped, his eyes wide.

"Shit." Duo swore.

::Remember Me::

Nervously, the blonde slipped from his room and approached the glaring Perfect Soldier. "Yes, Hiiro?"

"Inside. Now."

Swallowing, the boy bowed his head and complied. He jumped when the door latched behind him. "Hiiro! I-I-"

"I'm not going to stop you." Hiiro interrupted. "I just wish that… I had your courage."

"Hiiro…"

"Take this, please…" the Japanese teen requested, placing a small object in the other boy's hand. "It means a great deal to me… and Relena won't permit me to keep it after… I'll be married to her in no time, I'm sure."

"Doesn't that bother you?" The empath wondered, "Being manipulated by that girl?"

The stoic teen contemplated the question carefully before responding, "Quatre, you and Wu Fei are from established families while the rest of us have nothing but war, tragedy and our training to fall back on. If I don't go through with this… a lot of people could get hurt in my attempt to integrate as a normal person… something I've never been. Relena's idea would solve that problem, and provide me a stable home afterwards…"

"What about Duo?" The other teen couldn't help but ask.

Sadly, Hiiro motioned to the boy's hand and what he had placed in it.

Confused, Quatre looked at the small object, "A spent round?"

"My good-luck charm… Duo… uh… _gave_ it to me?" He smirked. "I drilled a hole in it so you could put it on a chain or something." He watched as the other pilot pulled 02's chain from his neck and added the memento to the other keepsakes. "None of us like this conviction, Zero-Four. You're just the only one willing to do something about it. Do me a favor? Don't get caught."

::Remember Me::

Trowa couldn't face his blonde lover after the heartless things he had said; so, he hid in his rarely-used room until it was nearly time for bed-checks. He knew that if Quatre was planning on acting, it would be after the guards had made their rounds through the halls.

He clicked the recording device, allowing the image to shine against the far wall of his room. /"You and I shouldn't be fighting!"/ Quatre's voice shouted, full of life and conviction.

A tear fell from the banged teen's eye. His soul ached at the thought of being separated from the blonde angel that he had surrendered to. He was afraid that, like the last time he lost his memories, there wasn't going to be anything that could fill Quatre's place in his heart. He didn't think he was strong enough to survive that hollowness again.

He rewound the recording again and played it from the beginning. He had been recording a mission log when he and Zero-Four had first met; Trowa was eternally grateful for it as it had kept him company during many solo missions.

Emerald eyes hardened as he turned off the image, plunging his room into darkness. Resolutely, he opened his bedroom door. After making sure the blonde was still in Hiiro's room, the banged teen stole down the hall to his lover's room.

"Goodbye, Quatre." He whispered, slipping the small device into the boy's backpack and returning to his room, unnoticed, locking himself in. "I love you."

::Remember Me::

"Are you ready for this?" Duo whispered, watching the lithe blonde change into the skin-tight black pants.

Zero-Four nodded, fastening a sheath to each of his thighs and securing a third to the small of his back. He allowed his friend to examine the area where Dorothy skewered him with a rapier before pulling the equally form-fitting shirt over his head. Quatre reverently slipped the chain with his friends' mementos securely inside his shirt. Carefully, he inserted treated contact lenses that would allow him to see the invisible laser-grid that stood between him and freedom. He blinked several times, his blue eyes now seeming to be green. "I just wish I could have spoken to Trowa again."

"Don't get distracted. Your injury doesn't look bad, it shouldn't slow you down; however, if you're not careful, you could easily reopen it and infection will set in." Shinigami warned, helping to push all of Quatre's platinum blonde locks underneath the black cap and smearing coal dust on the boy's pale face. "Whatever you do, don't look back. I've got your back as long as I'm able to." He handed the shorter teen his bag, helping him adjust the weight evenly before securing it around his waist where it wouldn't aggravate the tender area on his abdomen. "Keep moving. No matter what, don't stay in a place longer than twenty-four hours. You have to change everything, Q. Your look, your speech, and the way you move. You have to blend in and avoid standing out. The only way for you to remain in tact is for you to disappear. And under no circumstances are you to look for us- Especially Trowa. If you happen to see us, turn and go the other way."

"I'm going to miss you, Duo." Quatre whispered, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Miss me after you're safe." The braided boy shook his head, handing the other pilot a pair of gloves, and pushing him towards the window. "Make it count, Kid."

Green and Violet eyes stared at one another for several moments before Quatre shook his head and threw his arms around his friend. "I swear, I'll never forget you, Duo." He whispered, before turning and disappearing out the window into the moonlit night.

"Wish I could say the same, buddy." Shinigami murmured sadly, before leaving for his own room.

::Remember Me::


	2. Chapter 2

::Remember Me::

Chapter One

::Remember Me::

The braided teen leaned against his bureau and listened carefully to the guard walking the halls. Silently, he counted the footsteps between Hiiro's door opening and closing until his own.

He glared at the guard, as the door opened without permission. "Ya know, Jerkins, that's one thing I won't miss." Duo snarled. "Being treated like a fucking prisoner in my own home."

"The name is Jenkins, you little shit, and this isn't your home; its Winner's." The man growled, his bulky frame filling the doorway. "And after tomorrow, you'll be tossed out on your ear because no one will care about L2 trash with amnesia." Jenkins snorted. "Do you honestly believe they'll give you a new Identity?"

Duo quietly seethed, his fists clenched tightly at his side. That thought had crossed his mind when he found out that Relena was behind the rehabilitation program that the Gundam Pilots had been sentenced to; but he had kept those insecurities to himself. The order to erase their memories was disconcerting enough, but to add uncertainties of what was going to happen afterwards… It was all the braided teen could do not to bolt to the bathroom and lose his dinner.

"I bet you'll be back to whorin' before the end of the week- And that's if they don't throw your ass in jail! Just how long will a pretty boy like you last?"

"You idiot, you can't go _back_ to doing something you've _never done_ before." The braided teen crossed his arms defensively, allowing his anger to displace doubt. "I don't appreciate the inference you insist on making."

The guard just stared at him; the vein in his temple pulsed with his rising blood pressure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I use too large of a vocabulary word?" Shinigami's darkness shadowed Zero-Two's normally vibrant eyes, as he stalked forward, stopping just out of the man's personal space. "Allow me to dumb it down for you: I have NEVER been a hooker, so stop treating me like one; you're really starting to piss me off!"

"Keep lying to yourself, bitch." The man taunted. "We both know you didn't survive the streets with dumb luck. You'll find out real quick that it'll just be like riding a bike; You never really forget it."

"Speaking from personal experience, Jerkins?" The backhanded slap echoed in his ears; the blow split his lip.

"Keep mouthing off, you little shit," The older man murmured, tugging at his belt suggestively, "I'll give you something to choke on- get you back in the habit, remind you how easy it is…"

"Try and I'll cut it off!" Duo hissed, wiping the blood from his face. "Then people will recognize you for the dickless asshole you are!"

Jenkins looked as if he were going to punch the younger man; he burst out laughing, "I've got to check on the more _valuable_ prisoners." The guard rambled. "I'll be back to double-check on you after rounds are done, just in case you have any crazy ideas of escaping. Maybe we can have some private fun?"

"Not a Fucking Chance!" The braided teen sneered.

The guard shut his door and proceeded to Trowa's room.

Duo was out the window in a flash, walking along the edge while silently counting the steps in his head; he slipped past Barton's dark room and into Quatre's. He slipped into the bed, facing away from the door, and pulled the covers over his shoulder effectively hiding his braid. He pulled a fuzzy yellow scarf that one of Quatre's sisters had left in a closet from under the pillow and covered his chestnut head with it; it was his hope that in the dark, that bit of yellow would convince the guards that his friend was accounted for.

The L2 Street rat consciously relaxed his tense muscles and slowed his breathing, mimicking sleep just as the door opened.

Door opened, allowing a stream of light to barely touch the edge of the bed, but leaving the rest of the room dark. "His royal heir-ness is out of it… Got to check on Chang; then back to Maxwell."

The door clicked shut, but Duo didn't move until he heard the footsteps stop at Wu Fei's door and return, passing his friend's door, towards Trowa's room. Scrambling out of bed, once he was positive they weren't going to check on Winner again, Duo threw the scarf to the floor and slipped back out the window, crossed the sills to his own room. Grabbing a manga from his bookshelf, he dived for his bed and opened the book to the middle, like he had been reading since the previous bed check.

Jenkins seemed disappointed when he opened the door and found the braided teen still there, apparently ignoring his earlier taunting. "Didn't know you could read, Maxwell." He mocked.

"Fuck off." Duo glared, flipping the man off, not looking up from his book.

"I'm going to beat respect into you, you little shit!" He snarled, fists clenching at his side as he took a menacing step towards the boy. "You're gonna learn your place!"

"You touch one hair on him and I will kill you." Hiiro's voice interrupted.

The guard turned, startled to see both Hiiro and Wu Fei in the Hall, matching glares promising a world of hurt if he stepped out of line.

"Laters, Loser." Shinigami sneered, suddenly appearing beside the man, vengeance flashing in his eyes. "I suggest you leave, now."

Hiiro and Wu Fei waited until Jenkins had disappeared downstairs before turning a questioning eye towards the braided teen.

Subtly, Duo nodded, telling them that their fourth had made his escape.

"I'm going to try and sleep." Wu Fei murmured, returning to his room and shutting the door.

"Who can sleep tonight?" The violet-eyed boy frowned, his thoughts returning to the guard's earlier comments. "Tomorrow is so full of unknowns..."

"Duo." Hiiro's voice was close and gentle, drawing his partner's attention. "I swear I will not allow Relena to hurt you. I will watch your procedure before I undergo my own, and make sure that all the settings are correct."

Tears burned the boy's eyes as he thought of what Hiiro was offering. "Thanks, 'Ro…"

::Remember Me::

Quatre slid from the windowsill to the rain gutter, catching the metal crevice with both hands. Closing his eyes, he slowly counted to fifty while he hung in midair.

Down below, the perimeter patrol passed by with their dogs.

The blonde then moved hand over hand until he reached the closest corner of the house. There he hooked a zip-line and repelled down the window-less, four-story, side of the mansion.

Reaching the safety of the ground, Zero-Four unfastened his line and melted into the shadows, just in time for the dog-less patrol to walk by.

Darting across the lawn, avoiding the laser sensors, the teenager slid into the bushes that followed the perimeter wall. There was just enough space between the plants and the twenty-foot-tall brick wall for him to move without disturbing leaves and giving away his position. Even so, he moved cautiously away from the main gate, towards the servant's entrance in the back, avoiding the security cameras and motion sensors that that swept the area.

He paused a moment before slipping around the corner into the service alley. There was a transport van parked in the shadows. It was the vehicle that the government used to bring the Gundam Pilots too and from the courthouse. Angrily Quatre slipped underneath the van and drew one of his knives. With a smirk the blonde slashed the rear tire and let the air out of the other three. That would slow the government bastards down when they decided to pursue him… it would also give his friends one last chance to escape.

From there, Zero-Four ran among the shadows until he could climb onto another roof. Colonial Roofs were close together and easier to navigate than the streets- Fewer street gangs to contend with too; Quatre did NOT need to run into one of them! Plus, it was more difficult for the dogs to trail him over the spaces.

He glanced at the artificial sky, he didn't have much time. He had to get to a service elevator and make it into the tunnels before they began the manhunt. Quatre shook his head. "Shit."

::Remember Me::

The banged teen didn't move from his window after returning to his room. He stood there in the dark and stared out the window.

He watched as the love of his life melded with the shadows.

He watched as the other boy crawled along the wall.

He watched as he disappeared around the corner…

…out of sight.

…out of his life forever.

The stoic pilot didn't move or acknowledge Duo crossing in front of his window, nor did he acknowledge the double-checks that were made on him by the guard. He didn't react to the cold threats in the hall… He didn't stir to the quiet crying from Duo's room next to his… He didn't shy away from the moans of comfort being given shortly there after.

He didn't move the entire night.

And as he watched the artificial sun rise, the tears of finality fell.

::Remember Me::

Violet eyes blinked open as the light shone through the open window. He had forgotten to close it after returning to his room last night.

Burying his face in his pillow, the braided teen fought with the terrified sobs that threatened to overtake him once more.

"Ssh…" A gentle voice soothed, a calloused hand caressing his bare back.

" 'Ro…?" The boy rolled over, his watery eyes gazing at the teen that hovered above him. There was such hopelessness reflecting in the wide orbs. "I-I-I th-think Cat was right…"

"Come here." Hiiro pulled the yielding body into his arms and smoothed back the teen's bed-frazzled hair, pressing a kiss to the other boy's temple.

"I don't want to lose myself…"

The door burst open. "I have to tell ya, today is the happiest day of my life!" Jenkins bellowed, before catching the position the pilots were in: bare-chested with sheets pooled around their waists, arms around each other… The man laughed, "Decided to get a head start of that whorin', Maxwell? They say practice makes perfect."

"Get. Out." Shinigami glared until the man closed the door.

Hiiro growled. "I should break every bone in his body."

" 'Ro, ignore him." Duo mumbled, getting out of bed and pulling on his pants. "Shit's gonna hit the fan when they go wake Cat."

Yui ran a hand over his stressed face. "I just hope Zero-Four made it far enough."

"Q's resilient. He made it." Duo stated with absolute certainty just as a long stream of swearing erupted down the hall followed by high pitched whistles and swarming guards.

"Cat's out of the bag." The braided boy sighed, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

::Remember Me::


	3. Chapter 3

Jaist Majere- Thank you for the enthusiastic review! It encouraged me to update faster XD

Language switches to Spanish later on, translations are provided at the end of the chapter.

~W.A24

::Remember Me::

Chapter Two

Duo grimaced as he was forced to the floor, his arms wrenched behind his back as cuffs were snapped on his wrists. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hiiro being manhandled as well; moments later Chang and Barton were thrown on the floor beside them, gags over their mouths.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHAT THE F-" The braided teen swore before his words were muffled by his own gag.

The sound of safeties being removed from ten weapons froze the Deathscythe pilot's wriggling, drawing his attention to the guards that surrounded them.

"Now you bastards listen and listen well." The Sergeant growled, coming into Duo's room and towering above the Gundam Pilots. "It is not too late to throw your asses in prison. Now IF you don't want to land there, you will tell me where 04 is and you will tell me this instant!"

Shinigami snorted and started chuckling behind the barrier across his mouth. His mirth was short-lived when a fist grabbed his braid and forced his head backwards. Pain sparked in his eyes.

"You think something is funny, Kid?"

The braided terrorist rolled his eyes dramatically. If the man had half the brain he was pretending to own, he would have realized that no one could answer his inquiries while gagged. Moron.

::Remember Me::

Quatre wedged himself into a crack in the internal shell; pushing his backpack ahead of him. Never before had the blonde been so grateful for his skinny, awkward body. Hopefully, the space was deep enough to allow him access into the tunnels without having to find a service entrance, saving him valuable time, energy and limiting the amount of exposure to other people. The last thing he needed was some random person to call the authorities because they recognized his face from a BOLO.

The teen grimaced as a sharp edge ripped his shirt and scraped the skin from his shoulder. Biting his lip, Quatre twisted to look at the injury. Shallow, superficial but bleeding. If he didn't get it cleaned out, the possibility of infection was pretty high; the outer layers of the colonies were not known for their sanitization. Shit.

He couldn't worry about it right now. The artificial sun was rising and if he didn't find some place to hide, it would all be for naught.

Pain sliced deep into his heart as if a knife had plunged into it when he remembered the sacrifices his friends were being forced to make today.

"Forgive me," he wept; stubbornly pressing forward, despite his grief. "Forgive me, my dear, dear friends."

::Remember Me::

The guards searched the entire estate to no avail before bringing each of the pilots, in turn, to a separate room to be interrogated. They resorted to using the lowest and most violent of measures in efforts to break the stubborn teens. They were beaten, battered, bloody and bruised, but they endured it all silently. The pilots had been trained by the best; Quatre's secret remained safe. As long as they didn't have an idea of when Zero-Four made his escape, they wouldn't have an accurate search radius to cover.

Their captors' ire increased tenfold upon the discovery of the vandalized vehicle. Jenkins broke Maxwell's nose before any of the other Pilots could react. The force of the blow knocked the Duo off his feet; blood streamed down the teenager's face, soaking his shirt and dripping on the ground. The guard roared as if it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen, "See how many Johns you'll pick up with your face fucked up like that!"

"Bastard!" Hiiro seethed, straining at his restraints and calculating how to disable the six guards that stood between him and his comrade.

The guard sneered yanking on the boy's rope of hair and lifting the battered body off the floor. The braided teen yelped, his stomach rebelling at the sharp movement. "Dude," he moaned, "unless ya want me to ralph on yur shiny boots, I suggest ya let me alone…"

Jenkins yanked harder, drawing another pained sound from the pilot before shoving him away. "L2 trash." He delivered a sharp kick to the teen's gut causing him to vomit. "You little shit! You puked on my shoes!"

The Duo groaned, curling onto his side, coughing and choking on bile. "I-I W-Warned ya, Asshole."

The guard moved to kick him again when he found two very pissed off Pilots in front of him, both standing in an offensive pose.

"OZ had more honor than the lot of you!" Wu Fei spat. "This goes against every rule and regulation that dictates the treatment of prisoners!"

"What are you going to do about it!?" The guard sneered.

"Make no mistake," Barton stated, tone frigid, "We can kill you even with our hands bound. We've cooperated up until this point, but no more. The next person to lay a hand on one of us will die."

"Painfully." Chang vowed.

The guard stood as straight as his menacing height and stature would allow, towering over the boys. He crowded Trowa's personal space, leering down at the teenager who stood a head shorter than him, mocking him. "You kill me? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't make me demonstrate." Zero-Three replied coolly, not backing down.

"You're an idiot." Zero-Five announced, arrogance lacing every word. "You face death and don't even fear for your survival."

Whatever the bear-of-a-man was going to say was cut off by a shrill scream followed by a distinct and sickening shattering of bones as Zero-One crushed the man's arm and pulled it out of socket. The stench of urine reeked from the guard, the whites of his eyes getting wider and wider as the color drained from his face, while The Perfect Soldier whispered in the man's ear too quiet for others to hear.

"Now, Get. Out." Hiiro ordered, releasing the man and turning his attention to his partner. "Easy, Duo…" He soothed, gently pulling the lithe body into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around the shaking teenager.

"Broke your cuffs, huh?" Duo shook his head miserably, before leaning it against his boyfriend's shoulder, "Note to self, moving is not a good idea right now..."

"I was afraid he'd kill you." The Perfect Soldier admitted.

"You can't kill Death, 'Ro." Shinigami reminded, relaxing into the comforting warmth that was being offered. "Besides… I'm not afraid to die… I-It might… It might be a blessing… now, ya know?"

Hiiro's arms tightened around the smaller teen, "Don't say things like that!"

A tear slipped down the blood covered face. "I-is there any way, anyway at all, to save ourselves?"

"What are our choices?" Trowa murmured from across the room after ensuring that the rest of the guards had vacated the room.

"Submit, Escape, or Fight and Escape." Hiiro listed.

"If we fight, they'll retaliate; if we escape, we'll become fugitives and will be hunted for the rest of our lives." Wu Fei reminded as he borrowed Duo's lock pick tools from his braid and removed his own and Trowa's restraints before kneeling down and relieving the other two of theirs.

"Submitting isn't acceptable." Hiiro growled, tearing a piece off of his shirt in order to clean up his partner. "It leaves us too vulnerable."

The banged teen punched the wall in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. "If we were going to escape, we should have gone with Cat!"

"The closer we get to this, the sicker I feel!" Duo insisted. "Every survival instinct I have is screaming at me to get out of here!"

"With Zero-Four gone, they're sure to step up their security measures." Zero-One pointed out, "I'm surprised that we've been allowed to remain in the same room."

"Maybe… maybe those aren't our only choices…" Chang started thoughtfully.

"What other option is there?"

"We find a loophole. If we submit to the sentencing, but have a way to escape the conditioning, than we've complied with the courts and we'll be free!"

"This is supposed to be permanent…" Hiiro reminded.

"In my clan…" Wu Fei began, swallowing the grief that welled in his chest at the memory of his lost colony, "there were meditations that would help preserve our natural selves… They were taught to me as part of my torture resistance training… Basically, your true self gets locked away, and an external cue frees it."

"Can you do this, Fei?" Duo asked, wide-eyed and more hopeful than he'd been in a long time.

The young Asian looked uncomfortable for a moment, "I-I don't know… I've had it done to me… but I've never done it to someone else. I've not reached that level of mental maturity…"

"Can you try?" Trowa requested.

"It probably won't work." Chang protested weakly. "It may leave you brain dead."

"I'd rather have a sliver of a chance than no chance in hell." Duo whispered, pleading.

"What cue should I use?" Wu Fei sighed resigned.

"It can be anything?" Hiiro wondered.

"It has to have significant meaning to you… My cue is my Katana."

The other pilots thought for a moment.

"Everything we hold dear is about to be taken from us." Trowa murmured. "What can we use?"

"Quatre." Duo's quiet voice stated. "It has to be Cat." He looked at each of his fellow pilots, "You know that he won't be able to resist checking up on us."

"If we're under surveillance, and he checks up on us, then he'll be in trouble." Trowa's visible eye grew wide with worry, "We have to help him!"

"If this works, then we will." Wu Fei reassured, "Duo is correct, the cue must be Quatre." He contemplated for a moment, the sounds of the guards in the background. "It would be better if I could do this to each of you… however, I do not believe that we have the time. It's riskier, but I believe that a group attempt is the only way."

"We trust you." Hiiro answered for each of them.

"Okay." Chang took a slow, deep breath, "I'm going to lead you into a meditative state… and then incorporate the cue… I think I'll attempt to make it specific to seeing Quatre in person… I'm sure there will be wanted posters and news stories about him. It could be dangerous if we snap out of our conditioning prematurely."

"Do it." Hiiro ordered.

::Remember Me::

Hiiro glared at everyone he passed. His anger at the situation unrestrained, and the closer he got to his final destination, the angrier he became. The mistreatment of Duo that he had witnessed only continued to fuel his fury; yet, there was an inkling of doubt lingering in his heart too. It seemed that everyone knew something about the braided pilot that the rest of them didn't know. Zero-One had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be able to protect his partner this time.

Looking at the braided teenager, his heart lurched. He had seen Duo stare down the barrel of a gun without blinking. He had heard Shinigami laugh in the face of death. He had felt the power that lay hidden in the boy's lithe frame, and had seen first hand what that power could do to an enemy. Nothing had ever caused Zero-Two to hesitate; nothing had seemed to frighten him… until now.

Reaching back, Hiiro awkwardly took the American's hand in his own; he flinched when he felt the iciness of it.

"Duo…" He prompted, frowning. "Why didn't you say anything about your cuffs being too tight?"

One of the Guards roughly shoved Hiiro forward, "No Talking. Move it!"

"They've been abusive to him since we were first arrested." Wu Fei glared, "Bastards."

"Duo…" Hiiro pressed, rubbing the skin in his hands, "Talk to me, please? …Duo?"

::Remember Me::

Duo's ability to breathe was becoming more and more restricted the closer he got to the sentencing chamber. His body was shaking so badly that he could barely stand, let alone walk. All of his color had drained from his face, leaving his complexion ashen and his lips blue. Everything the guards had said to him, since he had been placed under arrest haunted him, were now ringing in his ears so loudly, that he couldn't hear what Hiiro was trying to tell him.

::Remember Me::

"Zero-Five, help me… I can't reach him, he's shut down completely." Zero-One pleaded, his own sense of panic rising as Zero-Two's condition deteriorated.

The Chinese teenager leaned against the braided boy's other side, "Maxwell?" He prompted, clumsily trying to catch the teen when he stumbled and fell.

"Duo!" Hiiro exclaimed, falling to his knees next to his partner.

"On your feet!" A guard ordered, pushing the teens away from their comrade and yanking the boy by his hair.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hiiro snarled, lunging at the man and knocking him backwards; Duo slipped from his grasp and collapsed in an unresponsive heap on the floor. Wu Fei hovered over the lifeless teenager, while their first stood between them and the abusive guards; Trowa stood to the side, his cool glare fixated on the guards he hated vehemently. There was a wordless death threat in Yui's posture as he hissed, "Stay away from him."

"Hiiro, Hiiro, Hiiro." Relena's sing-song voice chastised, as the rhythmic click-clacking of her heels announced her approach. "There really isn't any call for this behavior."

"They have done nothing but torment Duo since you had us taken into custody!" Hiiro raged. "I won't tolerate it anymore! He's a war hero, DAMN IT! He doesn't deserve any of this!"

"None of us do." Trowa commented.

The Vice Foreign Minister sighed, smoothing out her impeccable suit coat and flicking away some imaginary lint. "You don't understand what I had to go through in order to give you this option."

"OPTION!?" Wu Fei snapped, "WE WEREN'T GIVEN AN _OPTION_!"

"You should be grateful; this will give you the chance to live a peaceful life, instead of sitting in a prison."

"Tell me, Miss Relena." Trowa addressed, "How many other soldiers are being required to submit to this rehabilitation?"

"I'm sure I don't know." She smiled sweetly.

"We're the only ones." Hiiro shook his head. "We're valuable enough to save the world, but disposable enough to be erased."

"What are you talking about?" Her blue eyes sparkled, "You're not being erased; you're being freed."

"You are killing us!" Chang accused.

Relena sighed, "I'm not going to argue with you, anymore; it's rather pointless, don't you think so? The Procedure has been set up, and they are ready for you. Why don't you maintain your dignities and comply without a fuss. This is being televised after all."

"DIGNITY!" Chang ranted, "You lead us like cattle to a slaughter, in chains and against our will and you talk about maintaining our DIGNITY!?"

"Bitch." Hiiro shook his head, helplessness weighing down on him. His eyes landed on his lover. The braided boy had not moved; his vacant gaze stared at nothing. "Duo…"

"He'll be better once the Procedure has been completed. His pain will end." The politician promised with a straight face.

"Está." Trowa murmured. "Está."

"¿Sé, pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?" Hiiro countered, easily continuing in Zero-Three's native language.

"Máteme." Shinigami whispered, a single tear tracing the outline of his face. "Por favor, Máteme sólo."

" ¡No hable como eso!" Zero-One snapped falling to his knees and giving the other pilot a sharp shake. "¡"No JAMAS habla como eso!"

Duo flinched, raising his eyes to meet those of his partner. "Perdón, yo sólo no veo otra salida".

Relena's annoyance became more visible, the longer they spoke Spanish. "You're being rather rude." She announced condescendingly.

¡"Tenemos nuestro plan, nosotros acabamos de necesitar para creer que trabajará"! Chang insisted, ignoring the girl.

¿"Y si doesn't?" Trowa argued, "¿Qué bueno hace que nos hace? ¡Soy cansado de luchar!"

"Honestamente, nosotros no sabremos la diferencia."

"¿Y Quatre? ¿Qué tal él?"

Silence fell amongst the three Pilots.

"Somos jodidos totalmente ¿No hay esperanza, así que por qué discute acerca de ello? Es demasiado tarde de todos modos." Duo shook his head, "What's the point? They're going to do whatever the hell they feel like and there's not a fucking thing we can do about it short of killing everyone here and running for it…" He groaned as Hiiro helped him to his feet. "I agree with Trowa, I'm tired of fighting." He glared at Relena, "But you should grow a pair and just execute us if you really wanted to get rid of us so badly! This is cruel and inhumane! I know that there aren't any other soldiers who are required to go through this! Hell, even Zechs isn't being forced into this and he tried to blow up the whole fucking planet!"

"And how would you know that?" The pacifist smirked, "Breaking into classified files? That is exactly why this must be done; by yourselves, you wouldn't be able to resist your deviant habits."

"It's not like we're being given an opportunity to prove otherwise." Wu Fei sneered.

"It doesn't matter." The girl shrugged. "The settings are programmed; it's time. Chang, you're up first."

The Chinese teen stiffened as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. He swallowed the surge of terror that threatened his control enough to ground out, as he was escorted into the procedure room. "Just remember, Ms. Peacecraft, Karma's a bitch. I curse you and your future lives for all of eternity!"

She sniffed haughty in her victory, "Don't forget to smile for the film crew."

::Remember Me::

**Spanish Translations** according to Free Translation . com. I would have liked to have Mandarin or Japanese, but the translation site turns them into Kanji, and I can't read that, and I'm not sure the fanfic sites would support it. So I chose Spanish. First because there is a lot of theory that Trowa originated in a Spanish country and second, because I can actually read some of it. Any Grammar errors are thanks to the website. I type in what I want to say, and it pops out the closest approximation to it.

Está- She's lying

¿Sé, pero qué podemos hacer nosotros?- I know, but what can we do?

Máteme.- Kill me.

Por favor, Máteme sólo.- please, just kill me.

¡No hable como eso!- Don't talk like that!

¡"No JAMAS habla como eso"!- Don't EVER talk like that!

"Perdón, yo sólo no veo otra salida".- I'm sorry, but I don't see another way out.

¡"Tenemos nuestro plan, nosotros acabamos de necesitar para creer que trabajará"! – "We have our plan, we just need to believe it will work!"

¿"Y si doesn't?"- "And if it doesn't?"

¿Qué bueno hace que nos hace?- What good would that do us?

¡Soy cansado de luchar!- I'm tired of fighting!

"Honestamente, nosotros no sabremos la diferencia".- "Honestly, we won't know the difference."

¿Y Quatre? ¿Qué tal él?- And Quatre? What about him?

Somos jodidos totalmente- We are totally Fucked.

"¿No hay esperanza, así que por qué discute acerca de ello? Es demasiado tarde de todos modos- There's no hope, so why argue about it? It's too late anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There were a couple of people who pointed out the Spanish translations were not completely accurate at the end of the last chapter. I reiterate that it was from a translation site and any mistakes are a result of the website. If anyone would like to send me a correct translation, I would be happy to fix it.

::Remember Me::

Chapter Three

"Today, marks the true end of the war." Relena's clear voice announced to the mob of flashing lights and camera crews. "Over the past eight months, government officials have been deadlocked in a lengthy debate as to what appropriate course of action is to be taken regarding the terrorists known as the Gundam Pilots. While, their war-crimes cannot go unpunished, they did save the earth sphere from an endless winter. I realize, that the decision that has been reached, will not erase the pain of lives lost and to some, may seem too lenient of a consequence; however, in light of the Gundam Pilots' ages, the fact that they were receiving orders from someone else and their actions in the final battle, it was deemed inhumane to sentence them to a life sentence. Today, using break-through technology, and an innovative new medical procedure, the terrorists known as the Gundam Pilots, will be executed and reborn as innocent civilians!"

There was an unenthusiastic round of applause.

"As civilians, the Gundam Pilots will be given the opportunity to live the life that they should have been allowed to live had they not been recruited for such a grievous task." The girl beamed, "They will attend school and they will have families!"

The vid-recorders panned from her on the dais to the chamber, where Wu Fei was being strapped in. A zoomed in close-up of his face captured the mixture of anger and terror that warred with the teenager's self-control.

"Any last words, Gundam Pilot 05?" The programmer inquired, as the final probe was attached to the boy's forehead.

"My compliance with this is so not to shame the memories of my colony." The raven-haired boy seethed, "This is morally reprehensible and you will be held accountable!"

"As you can see," Relena narrated as the technical crew backed off and the clear case of the pod secured itself. "The procedure is painless. Once the pod is sealed, a light sedative is released, causing the subject to relax and sleep." A few minutes later, Chang's arrogant expression melted into a more serene one. "After the subject has fully succumbed, technicians and the neurosurgeon run scans of the long-term memory, the short-term memory and the sensory memory in order to select the ones that need replacing. In Mr. Chang's case, his history suggested that his training began around the age of eleven; therefore, all of his memories from that point on will have to be rewritten. His new memories will include growing up with top marks, his acceptance into a prestigious school and a fiancé, someone whom we have selected to keep tabs on his progress."

"How will you address the loss of his colony?" One of the reporters dared to interrupt.

"His new history has him being earth-born. The destruction of L5 was a sad misfortune, but has no pertinence to him personally." Relena answered, "Such a tragic memory would be difficult to work around because of the strong emotions it generates; therefore, it is better to simply erase it and provide a happier one. The entire procedure will take about two hours to complete. This technology is new, but the benefits are endless. Our society's prisons are overrun with criminals of all degrees of deviance. Just think how taking the muggers, petty thieves, and drug dealers out of the prisons and rehabilitate them into functioning members of society will improve the justice system."

::Remember Me::

"She makes it sound so pretty." Trowa muttered, pacing like a caged animal.

"I'm glad Cat isn't here." Duo murmured, snuggling as close to Hiiro as he could.

A flash of pain flitted across the acrobat's face before it shadowed and was gone. "Me too."

::Remember Me::

"I need to get off colony." The small teenager stated, hiding beneath a ball cap. "Discretely."

The older man spared a glance away from his vidscreen. "Got a cargo leaving at noon." He offered, "500 credits and I could come up with a passport."

"I have 300." The boy bargained. "and I can work."

"A scrawny kid like you?" The man's laugh was a rumbling chuckle.

"I'm stronger than I look." He offered a tentative smile before the vid caught his eye. "_Trowa_…" He gasped, all color draining from his face.

The man raised an eyebrow, "You know that boy?"

A solitary tear escaped his control before the blonde angrily wiped it away. "Not really." He lied before murmuring, "He saved me once…"

"200 and work. I'll need a name for the records."

"Kevin." Quatre replied with the first name to pop in his head, "Walters."

"Well, Kevin," The man nodded, sympathetically. "Name's Harvard; you can call me 'Harvey' or 'Captain'. I can smell a broken heart comin' a mile away." He gestured towards the screen which now boasted a wanted poster of the blonde pilot. "They've been posting that every fifteen minutes; looks an awful lot like you, Kid. Best hide in your quarters until after launch; wouldn't want someone gettin' the wrong idea."

"Thank you." Quatre bowed his head slightly as he followed Harvey onto the ship.

"There's a vid screen in all quarters; you can follow the sentencing if you want, though I recommend against it. The whole thing is bullshit. Heroes and they're being wiped off the record."

"Hey, boss!" A rough looking middle-aged man hollered from down the hall. "We're getting a notification that all transports have to be searched before launch- somethin' bout a missin' kid?"

"With our cargo, that could be more trouble then we want." Harvey laughed, "Get our guys on board, we're leavin' in fifteen minutes!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"That's Max. If you need anything and can't find me, ask him. He'll also give you work assignments. If anyone messes with you, tell him or me. I know what you're capable of, and I don't want any trouble."

"Yes, Sir." Quatre acknowledged.

"Here," He opened a sliding door revealing a single hammock, trunk and bathroom. "Keep your stuff in the trunk; you can set the combo on the lock. Winston is the medic he's on deck three. Meals are in the galley, deck four from 6-8, 11-1, and 6-8; Hammy's the cook- let him know of any allergies. There's a community room with a pool table and nightly poker matches- Don't play with Shorty, he's a professional hustler and loves fresh meat." He laughed, a deep belly sound. "We'll be in Zero-G in 20 minutes, get settled before then. Artificial grav will engage about 10 min after that, so don't be doin' somersaults!"

The comment drew a smile from the boy.

"You'll be working with Thor, Pops and Serge. Phoenix is a spitfire- ex-OZ, so steer clear of her until we reach deep space." Harvey nodded as he ran through a mental list, "I think that's everyone… You never did ask what our destination is…"

"At this point, it doesn't matter." Quatre pointed out, "I just need to disappear."

"Well, welcome aboard."

::Remember Me::

Once alone, the blonde turned on the vidscreen; the sentencing playing on all channels. Reaching out, he touched his friend's image. Trowa looked so peaceful sleeping in the pod. "I'm sorry, my love."

Ten minutes later, he watched as a sedate Triton was handed off to a waiting Catherine Bloom.

/"The next pilot is a personal friend of mine."/ Relena gushed as a resistant Hiiro was manhandled out. Six men were trying to wrestle him into the pod. He was cursing in Japanese, shouting that Duo was to go first- that he promised- Quatre's heart ached for him.

::Remember Me::

Duo groaned as Trowa was removed from the pod; Hiiro held him close, whispering assurances to him.

"Yui, you're next."

"What? NO! Duo goes first."

"Don't fight this, kid."

"Duo goes first or we don't go at all." Zero-One snarled.

"Kid, the program has been set." He motioned for the guards to take a hold of the youth.

"NO!"

"Hiiro!" Duo shouted, trying to get to the fighting teen. "HIIRO!"

"Damn you, Bitch!" Hiiro spat, throwing off the largest of the men. Once that obstacle was gone, he had no problem disabling the rest of them and stormed over to where Relena was stammering.

"Really, Hiiro! I would expect this outburst from Duo, not you!" She tried to reason, backing away from the pissed pilot.

"I promised him that I would supervise his procedure." Hiiro seethed, lowering his voice, "I know you have something planned for him. I won't let you hurt him."

"Hiiro, calm down." The girl commanded, covering the microphone with her hand. "Of course you can watch Duo's procedure; I will just have him redone after you- but I must warn you that the risks for brain damage increase."

The Japanese teen looked like he had been sucker punched in the gut, "Why do you hate him so much? He's even saved your life!"

Relena smiled sweetly as she ran her fingers down the pilot's arm, "Soon, that won't matter."

"I should have killed you on that beach!"

"But then where would we be?" She countered. "The war will probably be still going and you'd probably be dead."

"Bitch! I'm going to Kill you!" he took a menacing step closer to the politician.

"Hiiro, stop." Duo pleaded, his hand resting on his lover's arm.

"But, Duo…" The other boy whispered, confusion on his face, "I promised."

The violet eyed teen offered a small smile, "I know, and I appreciate the gesture… but there are some promises that just can't be kept."

"Duo…"

The braided pilot leaned in and pressed his lips to the other teen's, "I love you." Hiiro turned, burying his fingers in his partner's hair and thoroughly kissed him.

Breaking apart when oxygen was needed. "I will remember you." Hiiro vowed as the guards took his arms and led him back to the pod. "I swear, Duo!"

"Another unkeepable promise?" Relena sniffed haughtily.

"I believe him." The braided teenager whispered before pinning the girl with a Shinigami glare, "You better take care of him."

"Duo Maxwell, in less than two hours, you will be nothing but a forgotten thought. No one will miss you; no one will love you."

::Remember Me::


End file.
